


Pedro Pascal Shakespearean ASMR 💜

by Fannibalistic



Series: Fandom ASMR [2]
Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: Embedded Video, Pablo Neruda's Poetry, Romeo and Juliet References, Shakespeare Quotations
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: Pedro Pascal reads Pablo Neruda's Spanish translation of a monologue from Romeo And Juliet ❤️
Series: Fandom ASMR [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193981





	Pedro Pascal Shakespearean ASMR 💜




End file.
